


Should be mine

by H_Gold307



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Gold307/pseuds/H_Gold307
Summary: After the end of civil war, Natasha joins Steve in hiding. They live together. More then friends. And Steve develops too much of an attachment. Would their closeness turn to love?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve

"Hey soldier! " her voice filled my body back with hope, "I suppose you would always need me" she smirked as I turned to face her.

"Nat!! " I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her into a hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Don't suffocate me in your excitement Rogers" she said, teasingly.

"Oh Nat! You have no idea how grateful I am to see you" I told her, cupping her cheeks.

"Well, so am I" she replied with a smile, "now let me deal with things you never can take care of "

She pushed me aside, and started to work on the jail's security system. Yes, I did need you Nat, not only to hack the security, but also to remain sane.

After I left Bucky at Wakanda, loneliness was poisoning my mind. And only two people were the cure to this. Sam, my friend, closest after Bucky, and Natasha, my..

"Done" she said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You should leave stuff for the experts " she winked.

"Of course" I said, with a smile, "Nat! I missed this side of yours" I caressed her cheek.

"Well, we are not in the middle of war anymore so" she said.

"Thanks" I finally said, I owed her, more then once.

"For what? " she asked, "For saving you? Or for being here? "

"For being there, always" I replied, and she understood, her smile filled my heart.

"I can never leave you alone" she said, "Now let's go before everyone gets alert. We gave to rescue our friends".

I nodded, and we headed inside. Having a skilled spy made things so much easier.

"I'll get Clint and tiny guy, you get Wanda and Sam" She said, looking in the other direction, "good luck" she gave a quick kiss on my cheek and rushed away, and I smiled, following her advice.

_______

"Seriously you guys suck at disguise" Natasha rolled her eyes as Sam and I came up with different ideas.

"Well, we are soldiers, not spies. Its your basic nature to disguise lady. Not ours" Sam said irritated.

"Yeah, whatever. So, you guys then have to do what I say" she said.

"Of course ma'am, have we ever disobeyed" Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam!! " I shut him, "Tell me Nat, whatever you say, is final"

Her smile was wide and so beautiful, my heart skipped a beat.

"I was thinking, I should dye my hair blonde, and.. " she started.

"No, no ways Nat. I love your hair, red like flames, and this hairstyle you have now, its so beautiful, its perfect, please don't change it" I said in one breath.

Sam and Natasha exchanged looks.

"What part of this is difficult to understand Rogers?! We are on a run, I cannot run around with these hair and go unnoticed " she said irritated.

"Sorry" I lowered my head. I never gave much thought before, but when she mentioned change, I was annoyed. I didn't even realize before that I loved her hairstyle so much. She looked so damn beautiful.

"So, I was saying, I'll cut and dye my hair blonde. And you, you should grow your hair and... Some beard" she finished.

Sam tried to hide his laugh, "Sorry man, beard" he started laughing out loud.

"Sam! Its not funny, so, you agree? " she asked.

"As Sam said, you are the master" I said.

"Great!! " she said, "Sam will you? " she narrowed her eyes.

"Of course" he said. No one can refuse her.

"But before I leave, lets decide which room is ours and which is yours. Yes, we get that you are a beautiful girl and we are two stupid messy men. But, we are two, so we need the bigger room, with the bigger bed. And I hate to admit, but I am already very annoyed at the fact that I would be sharing a bed with Steve. We should have gone for the bunker instead" Sam said.

"I don't mind the smaller room. Especially when I get to play with bed sharing jokes everyday" Natasha laughed.

"Natasha Romanoff, don't you dare!! " Sam was teased.

"Please tell me one of you sleeps at least half naked" she laughed, "Oh wait! Fully naked " she laughed harder as we got embarrassed, "I can't wait to tell Clint and Tony... " her beautiful laughter faded at the mention of Tony's name, and she got tears in her beautiful eyes.

Sam looked at me, and I nodded.

"I actually sleep without shirt. What the hell man!! " he said, trying to lighten the mood. She looked at him, but didn't laugh again.

"He hurt you too didn't he? " Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"No, I hurt him. Tony is innocent " she said. I sat beside her too, "We are in this together Nat. And I hurt him more".

"No, its not just your fault Steve. I knew the fact as much as you did". She said.

"It wasn't your secret to tell, Nat. Don't feel guilty" I said, trying to console her, "Its my fault, its all on me. Don't blame yourself "

"If only we could, anyways, what's done is done" she sighed.

"Nat! I want to apologize to Tony, but its too late, I don't know how to" I said.

"I have an idea for that" she smiled.

"This woman is a full package. Thank God she switched sides" Sam said.

She laughed, "I am always in the wrong business ".

"Are you now? " I asked.

"Time would tell" she replied teasingly, "So, shirtless huh?! " her chuckle filled the room.

"Stop with that!! " Sam said.

"Or? You know I'll kick your butt easily " she said.

"I give up, we have signed for constant humiliation" Sam said.

"No, you haven't " I said. Natasha looked at me surprised.

"You sleeping on the couch or floor doesn't tone the fun down. " she said still laughing.

"No, Nat! " I looked at her, "Sam and I aren't sharing the room, "You and I are" I finished.

This time Sam laughed and Natasha's mouth opened wide in shock.

*****  
Yeah, I know, I should be updating my other pending stories. But this plot came in my head and I couldn't refuse or wait. It would be a short story.   
Do give your reviews.


	2. Part 2

Steve

She agreed. Just that easily. She was extremely casual about it. But after that, I could not face Sam.

We were in our room, at night. The first night. And I was so nervous. I wear a vest and shorts to sleep. I don't know if she'll be uncomfortable or she won't care.

I sat on the bed, trying to decide whether to sleep on the left or the right side. I would agree to whatever she decides.

"Hey" she said, getting out of the bathroom. I forgot to breathe for a while. She was wearing a black lace nightie, her, still red, hair were all wet, as she dried them with a towel. Her skin shining and so fresh. She looked extremely beautiful. More actually. Words could not describe.

She looked at me and her lips curved into a naughty smirk. She threw the towel at me. And it landed on my face.

"Stop staring with an open mouth, idiot" she said with a laugh.

"Sorry" I said, pulling the towel away from my face.

She got onto the bed, and stood on her knees, trying to tower with me, and messed my hair with her fingers.

"You know. I have had a billion men look lustfully at me. But, your eyes, I don't understand Steve. How are you so composed. So pure? Is there anything that's imperfect about you? " she said tenderly, caressing my cheek with the back of her soft fingers.

"Is that why you agreed to share the room with me? " I asked.

"Yes, maybe. I don't need to be afraid of anyone, you know. But, its good to feel safe around someone. Its good to know someone treats you like an equal and not a s*x object" she said lowering her eyes, and sitting back.

"Nat!! You are much more then that. You are my best friend. My partner. You are my equal " I said cupping her cheek.

"Of course Steve, I know. But, you know, even Clint, at the start of our friendship, he used to flirt with me, cheap jokes and all. He even used to say he gave me another chance because I was too beautiful to kill" Natasha said in a low, broken voice.

"Nat, you know Clint better, he just jokes" I said, trying to ease the situation.

"I know silly, though, a girl doesn't always enjoy sexist jokes on herself. " she said, "Well, on the contrary, I really wished you flirted with me at a point. So much so, I got annoyed when you didn't pay any heed and I started doubting myself. "

"I don't flirt" I said, my cheeks flushing.

"I know, you are just the cutest soul on earth. Anyways, enough with the chitchat. Let's sleep, I am too tired" she said, lying down and pulling the covers. I hesitantly lay down beside her. She faced me with a beautiful smile, and then took my arm, stretched it and put her head on my shoulder, cuddling into my arms. I wrapped my stretched arm around her waist.

She looked into my eyes, naughtily.

"Good night" she said, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Good night Nat" I told her her, and switched the bed lamps off.

_______

I have no idea when I fell asleep, I was busy adoring her gentle body in my arms for long, sniffing on her hair, listening to her clam breaths.

And when I woke up, I realized the awkward position. My arms were hugging her belly, my face rested on her exposed chest, my lips brushed the skin of her breasts. She lay with her arms spread on the pillows.

Shit!!! This is so wrong. Oh Nat! I am so sorry. I quickly moved away from her chest, and lay down beside her, taking deep breaths to calm my wildly beating heart.

Natasha moved in her sleep, apparently, she was a messy sleeper. She turned her body over, her leg went over my thighs, her arm on my chest. I looked at her face. She looked so adorable in her slumber. So innocent.

I kept staring at her, until she moved and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, good morning Steve " she said in a sleepy voice, cuddling closer, hugging my torso.

"Good morning" I said, not knowing what to do, I hugged her back.

"Gosh, what time is it? " she got up and leaned over me to reach the clock. In the process, her chest made contact to my face again. Oh God!

"Why do I care about time anyways" she lay back, "we are on a run, we are hiding, we can sleep forever" she pulled the quilt over her face.

I decided to move out, but she grabbed my arm, "hey, don't leave me. Come back" she demanded.

"Okay" I said, returning back to my position. She adjusted herself in my embrace again and closed her eyes. I couldn't help, but place a kiss on her forehead. She flashed a happy smile, and kissed my neck in return. And we both fell asleep again.

_______

"When would your honeymoon end? " Sam yell from outside the door.

"Its infinite. Let us rest" Natasha shouted back.

"You both would need some energy to continue, I have made some breakfast, if you guys have any interest" Sam stated and then left.

"I wish I could stay in this bed with you forever " Natasha said.

"Nat?! Go fast. We don't want to eat rotten eggs" I said.

She smiled, and kissing my cheek, hurried into the shower, she forgot the towel, took it, then returned.

"Steve" she opened the door again, her hair were covered with shampoo, but her body was shielded behind the door. I still looked away.

"I am so stupid, can you get my bra from the bags. Just get me anyone you find" she said.

"Yeah alright " I replied and quickly searched and handed one to her, without looking at the texture or color.

Was this room sharing a mistake? After all she's a girl. She needs privacy on so may things.

I was still thinking, when she walked out with a towel wrapped around her torso and another on her hair. My eyes widened again, my heartbeat raced again.

"Hurry up, the water is still hot. " she told me. I nodded and lowering my gaze, I grabbed my towel and rushed into the bathroom. Giving her some privacy.

******  
Natasha is too comfortable with him 


	3. Part 3

(After one month)

Natasha

It was my turn to make breakfast. I absolutely hated waking up early and cooking, but Steve had already done it a lot of times for me, it was unfair.

I tried to keep my eyes open as I cooked, until a pair of strong hands grabbed my waist, his muscular body pressed against my tiny body, and he pulled me closer, hugging me tight from behind.

"You didn't have to " he said in a whisper, moving my hair to a side, he placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

"Don't be ridiculous, Steve. You were doing everything for me. Its not fair. " I said.

"You are my friend" he said, leaning closer to kiss the front of my neck.

His kisses were so oddly comforting. It was so random. One day as I woke up, we exchanged our usual smiles, and then as we hugged before getting out of the bed, he kissed my neck gently.

Then the next day, at night, as we talked, he kept caressing my neck with his fingers. And then, slowly, it became his habit. He started kissing my neck every now and then. And then he also kissed my hands, my shoulders, my cheeks. But my neck was his favorite spot.

"Its fine. And its almost done. Stop spoiling me" I said. I finished and took the dishes to the table. Sam was already sitting there. He looked at Steve, Steve lowered his eyes and Sam looked away. There was something going on that I didn't understand. And I didn't ask. I know there are always some secrets between friends they cannot say out loud. Clint and I had our fair share. And so did Steve and I. Like the fact that we had kissed once.

"Its actually better when you cook Cap. This is too hard to swallow" Sam said with am annoyed face.

"Sam!! Its wonderful Nat, but you should let me cook" Steve took my hand and squeezed it.

"Fine, go to hell you too. I won't cook anymore" I pushed my plate away and left in anger. As if I enjoy cooking. Clint did all the cooking at all our missions. I hate cooking, I hate doing what I had learned due to the fear of non existence. They didn't teach cooking at the red room. No one was proud when it was done right. You had to learn to stay alive.

I sat on the bed, trying to force the tears back, I don't like to cry, I don't want anyone to see my weaknesses.

I had made that mistake once, by letting Bruce see my weak side. And that hurt me so much. In the end, he left. He didn't care. I made a joke of myself yet again. And that almost destroyed me for the second time.

"Nat?! " Steve sat beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I don't know what happened to me, but the next thing was, me hugging him tight, and sobbing like a child.

"Natasha? Oh my God. I am so sorry. You cook fabulously, I love it, really. Please don't cry" he rubbed my back, trying to console me.

I couldn't speak, I just grabbed onto the back of his shirt and sobbed. I couldn't believe myself. How could I be so vulnerable, so open, how could I show him my weaknesses.

"Nat!! Hey, Nat" he pulled me back, and cupped my cheek, wiping the tears with his thumbs, "Hey, don't, please. "

"Its not about cooking, I... I just.. " I wiped some tears of myself, "I just had some memory recalls. "

"Can I.. Do you want me to know? " he asked so tenderly, obviously I couldn't refuse.

"I always hated cooking and.. I had to.. Back then, if I didn't cook, I was starved for days, because no one would share, no one would care, I had to survive on my own. " I told him.

"Oh my God, Nat! You won't, I won't let you cook anymore. I am sorry we didn't know. Sam is stupid, forgive him. Do only what pleases you okay, I care for you Nat, I really do. " He said quickly, but his words pierced my heart.

I grabbed his shirt and rested my head on his chest. He put his arm around my shoulders and comforted me taking my hand and kissing it gently.

We stayed like that for a long while, until it was time for us to leave for work.

_________

Steve

I had always seen Natasha has a strong woman. I admired her so much. But now, my respect for her had grown even more.

She was weaker then anyone could ever guess. She was so soft, so gentle, so fragile inside that she could break with the lightest of touch. But she had successfully enveloped herself with a very hard shell. She had herself guarded, shielded from all kinds of emotions and vulnerabilities.

I thought she would be so broken after Bruce left. But I never saw her shedding a single tear. She was that composed. She never let anyone of us know what that had done to her. Anyone would think she had easily moved on. It was just another fling. But I knew better. She had invested herself too much. She waned it so bad. Even if the choices were wrong. It was the first time she actually tried to be happy. And that hurt her in the end. I was sure she was a wreck inside. Only I couldn't break the shell and comfort her.

When Peggy died, she was there for me. I wish I could comfort her the way she did.

After her breakdown on the breakfast thing, I was happy. At least she shared something, at least she opened up a little.

I walked in at night and she was busy applying cream on her legs.

"Nat? " I said, hesitantly.

"Hmm? " she didn't even look up.

I lay down on the bed and she cuddled into my arms, in our usual position to sleep, and stared into my eyes curiously.

"I don't want you to be alone either" I told her.

She just stared at me, and then a faint smile appeared at the corner of her lips.

"I know" she said, and closed her eyes, hugging me tight.

*****  
Okay, I guess this won't be very short of a story 


	4. Part 4

Natasha

We shifted to another city, and rented a apartment. It was a small one, with only one room. Obviously, Steve and I got the room, while Sam slept in the living room. Thankfully, there were two bathrooms. So, Sam had his, and we had ours.

The house was too untidy and messy. Sam went out to get some food, while Steve and I decided to clean.

I quickly changed my disguise clothes, and put on some shorts and a vest. Steve pit on simple pyjamas and a vest too. And we started.

We dusted everything, cleaned with soap where necessary, and tried our best to make the house look presentable.

There were a lot of spider webs on the ceiling corners, and too much dust on shelf tops, even the tall kitchen cabinets were disturbingly unclean.

I stood there, staring at the tall shelf, thinking about bringing a stool to get on and clean. Until...

A pair of arms wrapped around my thighs, and I was lifted up.

"Woah!! " I instantly held on his shoulder for support, "Gosh, Steve! What are you doing? ", I asked.

"Helping you clean, cuteness" he teased.

"Don't call me that" I frowned.

"Okay, cutie" he teased again. I growled in anger and then turned to clean the top of the shelf. He carried me around to help me reach different parts of the house.

"A bit higher" I said, and his arms held me tighter, lifting me higher. He is so strong, my weight was nothing for him.

"Higher!! " I said, and he did, until our balance was disturbed, and I held onto his shoulders with both hands. We both laughed, and I leaned in to kiss his nose.

"What the hell is going on? " Sam asked as he entered.

"Cleaning the house, if that isn't enough obvious " I rolled my eyes.

"You guys know there are stools available in this apartment right? " he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Not in the mood to use them" I said, still laughing. Steve jerked me up and down, like a sea saw, and I kept laughing. Sam shook his head in annoyance and headed towards the kitchen.

"Poor Sam, he is so done with us" I said, as I cleaned the last on the spider webs.

"Yeah, we are always involved in each other. We shouldn't be doing this to him" Steve said, finally lowering me to the ground.

"Come eat now you two" Sam yell, and we quickly cleaned our hands and sat down.

"I didn't bring two separate sets of forks and spoons for you two. Share!! Saves money" Sam said with a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah, fine" I said. We didn't use separate sets anyways. He fed me and I fed him or we fed from the same fork, sucking on the noodles. We shared the food plate, and the glass for water. It was crazy, but I enjoyed it. And Sam was extremely annoyed.

Steve took a small piece of chicken with the fork, and touched it on my lips. I smiled before taking a bite, and then he took the left bit into his mouth.

"Gross!! " Sam made a face.

"It tastes even better when I eat after she does" Steve said.

"You both are behaving like an annoying little teenage cheesy couple. Who the hell shares this stuff? Don't tell me you both share a toothbrush" Sam said.

"Yuck!! " We both made faces.

"Sam!! She is my best friend, you know how it is" Steve said.

"Yeah, well. Bucky and I are your best friends too. Would you share food with us like you do with her? " Sam raised an eyebrow.

I laughed, "So, you are jealous. Poor soul. Steve, go share it with him" I said.

Sam raised his hands, "No, no, no. No, thank you. Keep this stupidity to yourself ".

"Well, he cannot do that with you, it would be so.. And.. " I got up and sat on Steve's lap, "You cannot sit here. I have my privileges", I smirked.

"May God Bless you both with sanity " Sam said and then concentrated on his own meal.

After lunch, I took a bath in our bathroom, and Steve headed to Sam's. And then, Steve carried me to the bed, and lay me down.

"You have spoiled me do badly " I said, "I have such bad habits related to you".

He smiled, "Its okay. I'm with you, to keep your habits intact" he said towering me and kissing my neck gently. He then got up, and took his shirt off. I stared at his perfect abs, and a desperate urge made me jump off bed and reach his waist.

"Hey! What are you doing? " he flinched, as my cold hands touched his bare waist from behind.

"Feeling the perfection " I replied with a wink, and stood closet to him, slowly, I moved my fingers, and traced his abs, gently, tickling him.

"Natasha!! Don't! No, Nat!! Oh! " He was almost dancing with the tickling sensations driving him mad. I laughed heavily, enjoying the sight. He was so red and cute as I went on.

"Enough!!! " he said, and grabbing my arms he pushed me to the bed, "Now its my turn" he said looking in my eyes. I was already scared. He lifted my shirt and dug his head.

"No, sorry Steve " I protested, but too late. He wasn't going to stop now. He started kissing my belly wildly , making me scream. His nose dug into my belly button and he bit on my skin. I screamed and laughed, as his lips tickled my skin. He pinched and fondled my skin.

"Stop it!! " I said, still laughing.

"I won't now, you started it" he said.

"I give up, please, ah! " I was shouting. He kept teasing me, until he was tired and then lay down beside me. We both laughed endlessly.

And then we looked at each other, he caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Your laugh is so precious, Nat" he said tenderly, "Don't loose it".

I grabbed his hand and brought it close to chest, "Don't let me" I said.

"I won't " he assured.

"Promise? "

"Promise! ".

I cuddled into his embrace. And we both fell asleep.

****  
Poor Sam 


	5. Part 5

Steve

When we changed our location again, we changed ourselves too. Natasha made me grow my beard and hair to the point of no recognition, and she dyed her hair blonde, and cut her beautiful locks.

I hated it. As much she adored my new look, I hated what she did to herself. Her red long locks were a part of what she was. The red in her ledger that she wanted to wipe. But I didn't want it gone. Because I loved it. It proved how strong she was. It showed how much she had been through yet she survived. It defined her. The color red, defined my Natasha.

To her, this color had a bad meaning. The red room, the endless spilling of red blood. But to me, to me it was who I respected more then anything. The color that shows how brave she was. The color that defined my Natasha.

When she fought and her red hair flown, it was that sight that told the bad guys, she is and angel, but a death angel. Her beauty will kill, her killing is beautiful. The red in her hair, made her fierce, made her strong, made me proud of her.

But of course, she was scared of it. She wanted to change who she was. She called herself a monster. How do I tell her? Even as an angel of death, you are an angel, Natasha. A beautiful and delicate angel. She was destined to be this. To be strong, to be an avenger. Hers wasn't a fate of being considered a monster. She's a hero. She is my hero.

Anyways, she did the scary deed. Made my heart hurt, and we traveled to a new destination.

"You know what? " she said with a bright smile after we had settled into the new house. Her green eyes glistened. Thank God, she couldn't change them on will. Contact lenses weren't something she used at home.

"What? " Sam asked.

"We should go party tonight, since we look different, we can go outside and enjoy" she said excited.

Sam looked at me with a look that said, obviously you would agree.

I looked away. Sam gave me different looks that I understood but pretended not to.

"Whatever you say" Sam said.

No, Sam wasn't annoyed of her. He loved her a lot. But, maybe my way of loving her was too... Different.

"Okay, let's get ready " she said.

And we both did as directed. Sam did, because I did, and I did because she asked, and I could never say no to her.

______

Natasha

I knew he hated my new look. I knew he wanted something else. But he never refused. He never said 'no'.

I went on pushing him to limits. But whatever I say, he accepts and agrees. Am I that important to him? Because I know, he does all that to keep me smiling. He adores my smile. He cares for my happiness. He wants to make me happy. Something, no one has ever done. Not even Clint, not even Fury.

And for a girl who has always been treated differently, who has always been commanded, who never heard a 'yes', it meant a lot.

"Let's go drinking " I said as we left the house in proper clothes, leather jackets covering us, leather boats on. I clung to his arm tightly, both to stay warm and calm.

He smiled. Another 'yes'. Steve didn't drink, nor did he like it, but he could not refuse me.

"But I don't want to drink alone" I made a puppy dog face.

"I'll drink with you Nat" he said, taking hold of my hand that had his arm. I smiled at him, and he smiled all the more brightly, leaning in to kiss my nose.

_______

Steve

She was so excited, just like a child left loose in a room full of toys. She was dancing wildly, drinking, and smiling. Laughing. Being the girl, we never knew, existed in her.

She grabbed my hand and took me to the dance floor, making me dance with her. Of course, I was no match for the talented ballerina. But I tried, to keep her happy.

All the time, she had her alcohol bottle with her. And by midnight, she was so drunk, it was difficult for her to walk. I had to drink a lot too, but thanks to my serum, alcohol had very minimum affects of me.

Being sober, I carried in my arms, all the way back home. With Sam's eyes continuously accusing me.

"Do you know how cute you are Stevie? " she pinched my cheeks, "No one is as cute as you. No one. Not even that kitty" she pointed at a thin shivering kitten.

"You are my best friend, my bestest bestie, my cutie pie" she went on blabbering, continuously moving in my arms.

"Nat!! Hold still, let us reach home" I tried to hold her back.

"No!! " she shook her head, "oops, sorry. Bad Nat!!! Stevie never says no to Nat, Nat should not say no. Nat says yes, Nat stays calm. Nat obeys her Stevie".

I couldn't help but smile. She put a finger on her lips and stared at me so innocently, my heart melt.

Sam sighed heavily beside me.

We entered the house and I carried her to bed. Sam quickly hid away in his room.

"Stevie, come fast. Need to sleep" she raised her arms for me. I rushed to her and took her shoes and jacket off. She herself removed her pants, and lay down in her panties. I covered her lower body properly.

"Steve!! " she looked at me innocently and called for me with her hands. I moved close to her, and cupped her cheek.

"Yes, Nat? " I asked.

"Thank you" she said, with a smile on her lips, and tears in her eyes.

"For what? " I asked.

But she didn't reply, instead she just stared into my eyes, with her green emerald, tear filled eyes. Her hands reached for my arms, she held them gently, slowly tracing upwards. Her lips lost the smile, and she breathed in a different way. And that was it.

I don't know what took over. I have no idea what called me. What was the stimulus. What made me do it.

But what matters is I did it.

I leaned closer to her, her hands reached my neck, fingers behind my ears, thumbs in front, as she held my head. Her eyes locked with mine. Her lips parted slightly, brushing mine.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't hide.

I took her lower lip between mine, and kissed her desperately till the end of time.

And in that moment, just then, I realized. Natasha.... Should be mine.

******  
Okay, I know some of you would be pissed that I didn't update Spoiled wife first, since it got max votes. Apologies for that. I really appreciate and consider what you guys want to read, but I had this chapter in mind and I couldn't loose it. I hope you guys forgive me.

Anyways how was the chapter. So Steve finally realized his love for Nat. Would Nat too? What would happen next?  
Do give your reviews.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to post my stories from wattpad here as well. It will take time and I am copy pasting so don't take the end notes very seriously as I wrote them while publishing there

Natasha

I woke up to find Steve's on my chest. So cute. He is just so adorable. I brushed his hair with my fingers. With the grown hair and beard. He looked like a large teddy bear, whom I could cuddle all the time.

How I wish this time just stopped here. With Steve being with me, caring for me, making me feel so precious. How I wish Steve and I could cuddle each other for eternity.

But wishes never come true. Not mine at least. And whenever I get too happy. I loose everything.

The doorbell rang. And I quickly got out of bed. I didn't want to disturb my Stevie's adorable slumber.

But by the time I put my night how on and stepped out, Sam had already opened the door.

"Who is it, Sam? " I asked, and then my heart almost stopped.

"Natasha!! " Bruce's voice made me forget to breathe. He was alive? He was back? He came back after two long years?

"Bruce? " my legs were weak, my throat constricted, and my tears clouded my vision.

Sam left us alone, but I didn't want to be alone with him again. I didn't want to be vulnerable. He had hurt me, i the worst possible way.

"Nat, let me explain" he stepped ahead.

"No!! " I raised a hand, "Don't!! Its been too long".

"No Nat!! I was hulk for two years" he said, stepping forward again, and I stepped back, "I was on some other planet. Thor... Your recording brought me back. Nat!! I wasn't myself, he took over. " I stepped back again, breathless.

"Please Nat! " he grabbed my arms, "look in my eyes, I am telling the truth " he said.

I swallowed a heavy lump in my throat. Was this real? Was their hope after all?

"Bruce?!! You are actually back? " I asked, and he nodded. And the vulnerable me, threw my arms around him and hugged him, crying my heart out.

_______

Steve

"I have to go" she said.

"I love him" she said.

"He's back, Steve. I can't believe it, he's actually back" she said.

"You can't go, Nat" I couldn't say.

"You should stay with me, forever" I couldn't say.

"I love you, Nat. You should be mine" I could never say.

All I did was listen to her. All I did was agree. All I ever did, was say yes to whatever she said.

She decided to leave. She decided to give him another chance. She believed what he said. She decided to leave me. She decided to end our happy together. She decided to tear my heart and take along. She decided to break my heart.

"Tell her" Sam yell at me, when she had gone with Bruce to get a new apartment, "You cannot let her go Steve. You love her madly".

"But she loves him" I said.

"She is stupid. She has always been stupid. You make her happy, Steve. She is never as happy as with you. Bruce can only hurt her. You are her right partner " Sam was extremely annoyed.

"I cannot force my love on her, Sam" I said.

"You should. When she told you to ask Sharon out, you should have said no, No, Natasha I want you, when she went to Bruce you could have stopped her, and you should stop her now. Learn to say 'No' Steve, for not your own, but for her sake. You deserve her, and she needs you. Don't let her go" he screamed.

I lowered my head, I couldn't say 'No' never to her. Because a no meant, fading of her charming smile, even if for sometime, and I cannot bear that sight.

She packed her stuff, and came to say goodbye to me.

How could you Nat? Whom would I share my bed with? My food with? My life with?

"I am, going " she said, unable to look into my eyes. I silently nodded.

"I'll keep in touch, I promise. We'll hang out often" she tried to make it even.

I couldn't look at her, I cannot let her see my tears.

She turned to leave, and Bruce held her hand. My heart ached. It burned. My throat constricted. 

I wanted to hold her back. I wanted to kiss her, hug her, keep her with myself. But she wasn't mine. She never was, she never would be.

They reached the door, but she stopped, she turned. I quickly looked away, I cannot let her see my pain. But she left his hand. She rushed into my arms.

She flung her arms around my neck, tiptoeing, as she crashed on my chest.

"Steve!! I'll miss you" she said in a heavy voice. And I hugged her back, for one last time, I held her to never let go, I held her as if she was mine, I felt her. I closed my eyes, and dug my face into her neck. I held her very close, I held her tight.

We hugged like their was no tomorrow.

"Natasha! " Bruce's voice brought us back, "let's go" he took her arm, and pulled her away from my arms, away from me. And as she went, she kept turning to look at me, and this time, I couldn't hide my tears from her.

******  
I hate Bruce 


	7. Part 7

Natasha

Something was wrong. Something just wasn't right.

I moved in with Bruce. But..

He cleaned, and I cleaned, but we didn't. He cooked or I cooked, but we didn't. I couldn't even think of sharing food with him, forks and spoons were a far away thought.

And when it came time to share the bed. I should, but.. I couldn't. Bruce is my boyfriend. We are supposed to stay together. But I just couldn't think of lying beside him. I just couldn't imagine walking in, in my night clothes, and...

No, it was so wrong. How should I walk out of the bathroom and not see Steve's innocent smile. How could I not lie beside him, how could I wake up beside someone who isn't Steve.

When I was cooking dinner, our first night together. Bruce hugged me from behind. I didn't like it. I didn't like the feeling of his arms around my waist. I didn't like his chin on my shoulder.

"Bruce, I.. Need to get some vegetables " I lied, to walk away.

When he lay down and called me beside him, I smiled faintly, "I don't think its a good idea, I snore a lot" I lied.

"You didn't snore before" he said. Of course, we had shared a room once before, when we all were at Clint's.

"I have changed Bruce" I said, "In ways I can't even start to tell you".

I grabbed a pillow, and lay down on the sofa. He kept insisting to switch, but I don't want to be in a bed without Steve.

What was wrong with me? Was I that attached to him? Were my habits so bad that I couldn't even they to get rid of them. How could I get so addicted to him?

But.. He was a drug. Everything about him was addicting. His smile, his nature, the way his hands touched me, the way he calmed me, the way he soothed me.

Bruce reminds me of the monster I was, the reason I thought we could be together.

But Steve? Steve made me realize, I might not be that monster. Not anymore, I wasn't Natalia anymore. O was Natasha.. I was...

What was happening to me? I just couldn't sleep. I stayed awake for hours, I was again haunted. Not only by my past, but also with memories of Steve.

I was so suffocated, I wasn't doing well. I was horrible.

Bruce tried to cope with me as much as he could. Until, he tried to kiss me, five days after we moved in, and I didn't let him.

"Natasha?!! What's wrong with you? Are you still angry? Are you still mad at me for leaving you? Natasha, I thought we were past it" he shouted.

"I am past it, way past it" I said in anger, "actually, I am way past you"

"What? " he asked shocked at my rude answer.

"I am done with you Bruce, I don't love you, actually I never did. I.. I am a selfish human. I moved on, I.. I found comfort in someone else, I found comfort in him" I was crying as I spoke in the rudest tone, "I am sorry Bruce. But we were over the day you left".

I turned and I walked out of the apartment, he followed me, he kept speaking, but my ears were deafened. I didn't care about what he said.

He stopped following me, and I kept on walking, until I found my destination.

_____

Steve

The doorbell rang. I don't know why, but there was something special about this particular time.

I rushed to the door and opened it, only to find my life at my door.

"I... " she tried to speak, but I silenced her with a finger on her lips. Her eyes were red, there were tears in her eyes. Her lips didn't have to speak what I could read in her eyes.

I moved out, and got close to her, very close, she was hyperventilating, and so was I, her eyes were fixed to mine. I grabbed her waist, and pulled her closer, replacing my finger with my lips on hers, my hand getting entangled into her hair.

We kissed hungrily, she got on my feet, she held my head in place, as our tongues battled against each other, as our lips sucked onto each other. Our chests were crushed against each other. Our heartbeats ringing in our ears. She held onto my shoulders, and climbed onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist, and I supported her hips with my hand.

I carried her in, back to our room, as I went on kissing her. Until we were safe inside, with door closed and locked.

I crashed her ton the bed, and moved away to catch my breath, towering her.

She was smiling, as she looked into my eyes and caressed my hair.

"Why did you let me go? " she asked, breathlessly.

"If I had stopped you, you wouldn't have ever understood " I said.

"I.. Can't give you hopes" she said.

"Don't" I said, "Let me have what I can, for the moment".

"I am very selfish" she said.

"I don't care, Nat" I said, "Please me mine, till you can. Give me this happiness till you can. Stay with me, as long as you want, as long as you can. I will have this happiness, no matter how short it might be. I just want you, for as long as I can".

She smiled at me, "I can't promise you an eternity, but.. Right now... You are all I want"

I descended in to kiss her again.. But we were interrupted by a loud noise.

Our door was being beaten harshly.

"Bruce? " I said.

"No" Natasha said worriedly, "Hulk!! " we both looked at each other and then stared at the door.

****  
Nat realized she wants Steve  
But Bruce 


	8. Part 8

Steve

"No, you are not going out, its my fault, I'll face him" she insisted.

"Natasha!! How are you going to stop the hulk? Beside, he'll soon be barging in" I said, stepping off the bed. She is so stubborn, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"I won't let you go" she said. I jerked my hand, and she almost fell from the bed, but I caught her in time, "Its my duty to protect you" I said, and kissed her nose. She looked into my eyes, ever so innocently. And when I straightened her on the bed, she didn't protest, and I walked towards the door.

I opened the door to find Bruce fighting with the urge to turn into the hulk. It was such a messy, disturbing scene.

"See!! " Natasha appeared behind me, and peeked over my shoulder, probably on her tiptoes, "I can handle this" she said, stepping forward, but I caught her wrist, and pulled her into my arms, securing my arm over her belly, holding her protectively from behind.

"Bruce?!! Its alright, sun's getting real low" she said.

Bruce looked up at her, my arm around her belly tightened.

"Nat? Are you sure? " I whispered in her ear.

"Bruce!! " she stepped ahead, and I walked with her. She raised her arm, my heartbeat was high in my ears, sweat covered my forehead.

"Na.... Ta.. Sha! " Bruce raised his hand to reach her, and then collapsed on the floor.

"What did just happen? " I asked.

"I don't know " she said. We both looked at each other, with a weird face, and then started laughing.

"Jerk!! " she said, and kissed my cheek.

"I am your jerk" I said, kissing her jaw line, and then her neck. She blushed, her arms wrapping around mine.

Sam returned and he almost dropped his shopping bags.

"Oh God!! You both even defeated the hulk? Talk about craze" He rolled his eyes.

Natasha bit her lip, nervously, rubbing my arm with her hand.

"He collapsed" I said.

"Obviously, anyone who lives with you both, would " Sam said, "Now don't just stand there, go ahead, confess your love to each other, I cannot have a teenage couple romance under my roof with no name to it".

I was thinking of saying something, but she looked at me, and I looked at her.

"I love you" she said, giving me a very quick peck on the lips, taking me by shock.

Sam started laughing, and she started laughing, moving my arms she rushed back into the room.

"You are doomed, Cap" Sam said, "Now let's get this mess done with".

_____

Natasha

I went to talk to Bruce and bid him goodbye when he was sober.

"This is it, I guess" he said.

"Yeah, look Bruce, I am sorry, but.. I just... No one can make me as happy as he does" I said, "We wouldn't have worked, we both knew that all along didn't we".

"I guess we did. He understands you way better than I do. All the best, Nat" he said.

I smiled and we shook hands, like professional partners, and then he left. And I watched him go. Until Steve's arm was wrapped around my belly again.

"He'll be fine" he said.

"Yeah, I guess" I said.

"Now" he turned me, and I was trapped in his arms, "what did you say earlier? "

"About? " I raised an eyebrow, teasing him.

"Something about love" he said.

"Love is... For children" I said, putting my arms around his neck.

"Perfect!! Because you are still a child, at heart" he replied.

And I blushed. Of course, only he can make me blush like that.

"I love you too" he said, and I looked into his eyes, "I actually, really, truly love you Nat. You are the love of my life " his eyes had so much truth in them, that brought tears in mine.

"I know" I said, "I guess, I always did. And.. " I tiptoed to reach his lips, " I love you, too "

"Can this be.. Forever? " he asked.

"Yes" I replied, "because I can never even think of leaving you, or breaking your heart, Steve, I.. I adore you too much to do any harm. I.. I really love you" I said, appreciating my feelings for the first time.

"So? " he looked down, and his hand moved from my waist to his pocket, "Will you marry me? " he presented a ring.

"What?!!! " I freaked out, "Steve?! When? You? Oh my God! I... " I had tears of joy, fear, nervousness.

"Nat, don't think about anything else, kids, we can adopt, your madness, I can deal with, all I care is, having you for an eternity so.. " he sat down on one knee, "Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me? Will you change that surname of yours permanently to Rogers. Would you become Natasha Rogers? "

I smiled, my heart melted, he was there all along and I.. I was so stupid.

"Just like you... I can never say no.. To you" I said, "Of course, I will marry you" I held my left hand out for him.

He smiled widely, and slid the ring onto my ring finger, which was, a perfect fit.

"I love you" he said getting up, and pulling me close.

"I love you too" I said, blushing heavily.

"Tomorrow? " he said

"What?!! " Oh God, he was crazy.

"Marry me, tomorrow " he said.

"Why tomorrow? Let's do it now, Mr. Desperate " I said, "I take you as my lawful husband, and I promise to love you till the and of times"

"And I take you to be my wife, and promise to love, protect, and be yours till eternity " he said.

"I do" I said.

"I do" he said.

And we leaned closer to kiss, our lips met, then our tongues, our hearts were already one. And soon I was cradled in his arms, as he carried me back to our room, for the start of our happily ever after.

The End.

*****  
I love this story.   
Romanogers at their cutest best.   
Do give your reviews.


End file.
